AC/DC Concerts 1990s
1990 August 17, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (shooting of "Thunderstruck" video) November 2-3, 1990 Centrum, Worcester, MA November 4, 1990 Civic Center, Hartford, CT November 6, 1990 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA November 7, 1990 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 9, 1990 SkyDome, Toronto, ON November 10, 1990 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY November 11, 1990 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ November 13, 1990 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME November 15, 1990 Civic Center, Providence, RI November 17, 1990 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA November 18, 1990 Capitol Center, Landover, MD November 20, 1990 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY November 21, 1990 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN November 23, 1990 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH November 24, 1990 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI November 25, 1990 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN November 26, 1990 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN November 28, 1990 Metro Center, Rockford, IL November 29, 1990 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA November 30, 1990 Bloomington Met Center, Minneapolis, MN December 1, 1990 Dane County Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI December 3, 1990 Civic Auditorium Arena, Omaha, NE December 4, 1990 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA December 6, 1990 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO December 7, 1990 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO December 8, 1990 Maybee Centre, Tulsa, OK December 9, 1990 Bramlage Coliseum, Manhattan, KS December 12, 1990 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA December 13-14, 1990 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA December 15-16, 1990 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA 1991 January 11-12, 1991 Pacific National Exhibition Coliseum, Vancouver, BC January 15, 1991 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR January 16, 1991 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA January 18, 1991 Salt Palace Acord Arena, Salt Lake City, UT (3 fans were crushed at the show) January 20, 1991 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ January 23, 1991 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO January 25, 1991 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL January 26, 1991 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH January 27, 1991 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN January 29, 1991 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN January 31, 1991 Thompson-Boling Assembly Center And Arena, Knoxville, TN February 1, 1991 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN February 2, 1991 Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center Coliseum, Birmingham, AL February 3, 1991 Nat G. Kiefer University of New Orleans Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA February 5, 1991 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR February 7, 1991 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK February 10, 1991 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX February 11, 1991 Hirsh Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA February 12, 1991 Summit, Houston, TX February 14, 1991 Omni, Atlanta, GA February 16, 1991 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC February 17, 1991 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC February 19, 1991 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL February 20, 1991 Centroplex, Orlando, FL February 21, 1991 Miami Arena, Miami, FL February 22, 1991 Suncoast Dome, St. Petersburg, FL March 20, 1991 Jaahalli, Helsinki, FIN March 22, 1991 Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE March 23, 1991 candinavium, Gothenburg, SWE March 24, 1991 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR March 26, 1991 Hans Martin Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER March 27, 1991 Maimarkthalle, Mannheim, GER March 28, 1991 Palais Omnisport de Paris Bercy, Paris, FRA March 30, 1991 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER March 31, 1991 Frankenhalle, Nurnberg, GER April 1, 1991 Eilensiedehalle, Hannover, GER April 3, 1991 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI April 5, 1991 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER April 6, 1991 Groenoorhal, Leiden, NED April 7, 1991 Westfalenhallen, Dortmund, GER April 9, 1991 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 12, 1991 Weser Ems-Halle, Oldenburg, GER April 13, 1991 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER April 15-17, 1991 Wembley Arena, London, ENG April 20, 1991 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre Hall 4, Glasgow, SCOT April 22-24, 1991 NEC, Birmingham, ENG April 27, 1991 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE April 28, 1991 Kings Hall, Belfast, NI May 24, 1991 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY May 25, 1991 Coca Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA May 27, 1991 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV May 28, 1991 Ervin J. Nutter Center Arena, Dayton, OH May 29, 1991 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY June 1, 1991 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX June 2, 1991 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX June 3, 1991 HemisFair Arena, San Antonio, TX June 4, 1991 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM June 6, 1991 A.S.U. Activity Center, Tempe, AZ June 7, 1991 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA June 8, 1991 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Laguna Hills, CA June 10, 1991 LA Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA June 13, 1991 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA June 14, 1991 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA June 15, 1991 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA June 17-18, 1991 Seattle Coliseum, Seattle, WA (18th originally planned but replaced by the Vancouver date) June 18, 1991 Pacific National Exhibition Coliseum, Vancouver, BC June 21-22, 1991 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB June 23, 1991 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, AB June 27, 1991 Metropolitan Center, Bloomington, MN June 28, 1991 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI June 29, 1991 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL July 1, 1991 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 2, 1991 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI July 3, 1991 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH July 5, 1991 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY July 6-7, 1991 Forum, Montreal, QC July 8, 1991 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA July 9, 1991 Capital Center, Landover, MD July 10, 1991 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 12-13, 1991 Madison Square Gardens, New York City, NY July 13, 1991 Lake Compounce, Hartford, CT (cancelled) July 14, 1991 Sea Performing Arts Center, Old Orchard Beach, ME August 10, 1991 Gentofte Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN August 13, 1991 Slaski Stadium, Chorzow, POL (Monsters of Rock, with Metallica, Queensryche & Acid Drinkers) August 17, 1991 Donington Park, Donington, ENG (Monsters of Rock) August 22, 1991 Nepstadion, Budapest, NED August 24, 1991 Galopprennbahn Riem, Munich, GER August 25, 1991 St. Jakob Fustballstadion, Basel, SUI August 27-28, 1991 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER August 30, 1991 Kiewit Airfield, Hasselt, BEL August 31, 1991 Niedersachsenstadion, Hannover, GER September 1, 1991 Goffert Stadium, Nijmegen, NED September 6, 1991 Hardturmstadion, Zurich, SUI (cancelled) September 7, 1991 Finthen Airfield, Mainz, GER September 8, 1991 Park Stadion, Gelsenkirchen, GER (cancelled) September 8, 1991 Weser Ems-Halle, Oldenburg, GER September 11, 1991 Liebenau Stadium, Graz, AUT September 14, 1991 Arena Del' Unita, Modena, ITY September 17, 1991 Strahov Stadium, Prague, CZR (cancelled) September 17-18, 1991 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER September 21, 1991 Hippodrome de Vincennes, Paris, FRA September 22, 1991 Stade Emile Mayrisch, Esch Sur-Alzette, LUX (cancelled) September 24, 1991 Estadio Olimpico De Montjuic, Barcelona, SPA September 28, 1991 Tushino Airfield, Moscoe, RUS (Venue changed from Red Square) October 14-15, 1991 Entertainment Center, Sydney, AUS October 18-20, 1991 National Tennis Centre, Melbourne, AUS October 23-24, 1991 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS October 28-29, 1991 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS November 1, 1991 National Tennis Centre, Melbourne, AUS November 5-6, 1991 Entertainment Center, Brisbane, AUS November 8, 1991 Entertainment Center, Sydney, AUS November 14, 1991 Athletic Park, Wellington, NZ (Rescheduled from November 13th after the stage roof dropped due to high wind gusts and bad weather) November 16, 1991 Mount Smart Stadium, Auckland, NZ 1992 1993 1994 1995 Sept 13 1995 Radio Auftritt (Angus and Brian) Fun Radio Paris France spielten 4 Songs 1996 January 12, 1996 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC January 13, 1996 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC January 15, 1996 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC January 17, 1996 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN January 18, 1996 Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center Coliseum, Birmingham, AL January 20, 1996 Thunder Dome, St. Petersburg, FL January 21, 1996 Miami Arena, Miami, FL January 22, 1996 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL January 23, 1996 Omni, Atlanta, GA January 25, 1996 Summit, Houston, TX January 26, 1996 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX January 27, 1996 Alamodome, San Antonio, TX January 29, 1996 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ (Postponed until February 14th) January 30, 1996 Arrowhead Pond Of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA (Postponed until February 13th) February 1, 1996 Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Postponed until February 21st) February 2, 1996 San Jose Arena, San Jose, CA (Postponed until February 4th) February 3, 1996 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA February 4, 1996 San Jose Arena, San Jose, CA (rescheduled from February 2nd) February 5, 1996 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA February 7, 1996 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR February 8-9, 1996 General Motors Place, Vancouver, BC February 10, 1996 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA February 12, 1996 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA February 13, 1996 Arrowhead Pond Of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA (rescheduled from January 30th) February 14, 1996 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ (rescheduled from January 29th) February 16-17, 1996 Palacio Del Los Deportes, Mexico City, MEX February 21, 1996 Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA (rescheduled from February 1st) March 2, 1996 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN March 3, 1996 Metro Centre, Rockford, IL March 5, 1996 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI March 7, 1996 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN March 8, 1996 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN March 9, 1996 United Center, Chicago, IL March 11, 1996 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY March 13, 1996 USAir Arena, Landover, MD March 14, 1996 CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA March 15, 1996 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 17, 1996 Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ March 18, 1996 Cumberland County Civic Center, Providence, RI March 19, 1996 Fleet Center, Boston, MA March 21, 1996 Forum, Montreal, QC March 22, 1996 Colisee Du Quebec, Montreal, QC (cancelled) March 22, 1996 SkyDome Skytent, Toronto, ON (Brought forward from March 23rd) March 24, 1996 Ervin J. Nutter Center Arena, Dayton, OH March 25, 1996 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA March 27-28, 1996 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI March 30-31, 1996 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH April 1, 1996 Kiel Center, St. Louis, MO April 2, 1996 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO April 4, 1996 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX April 20, 1996 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR April 21, 1996 Globen, Stockholm, SWE April 23, 1996 Ishallen, Helsinki, FIN April 25, 1996 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN April 26, 1996 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE April 29, 1996 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER April 30, 1996 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER May 1, 1996 Messehalle, Leipzig, GER May 3, 1996 Prins Van Oranjehal, Utrecht, NED May 4-5, 1996 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 7-8, 1996 Westfalenhallen, Dortmund, GER May 10, 1996 Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER May 11, 1996 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI May 12, 1996 Arena, Geneva, SUI May 14, 1996 Palaonda, Bolzano, ITY May 15, 1996 Palasport, Bologna, ITY May 16, 1996 Palauer, Rome, ITY May 17, 1996 Forum, Milan, ITY May 19, 1996 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 21-22, 1996 Maimarkthalle, Mannheim, GER May 23, 1996 Lievin, Lille, FRA May 24-25, 1996 Palais Omnisport de Paris Bercy, Paris, FRA May 27-28, 1996 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 29, 1996 Sports Hall, Prague, CZR June 1, 1996 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre Hall 4, Glasgow, SCOT June 2, 1996 E.O.C., Aberdeen, SCOT June 3, 1996 Newcastle Arena, Newcastle, ENG June 17-18, 1996 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG (18th cancelled) June 19, 1996 Arena, Manchester, ENG June 21-22, 1996 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 25, 1996 Kings Hall, Belfast, NI (Cancelled) June 26, 1996 Royal Dublin Society Arena, Dublin, IRE June 28, 1996 Flanders Expo, Ghent, BEL June 29, 1996 Le Zenith, Nancy, FRA June 30, 1996 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA July 2-3, 1996 Palao Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA July 4, 1996 Plaza De Toros De Las Vente, Madrid, SPA (Postponed until July 9th) July 6, 1996 Restelo Stadium, Lisbon, POR July 9-11, 1996 Plaza De Toros De Las Vente, Madrid, SPA (9th rescheduled from July 4th) July 13, 1996 Espande Du Parc des Expositions, Bordeaux, FRA August 1, 1996 Jones Beach Amphitheatre, Wantagh, NY August 2, 1996 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT August 3, 1996 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY August 6, 1996 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB August 8, 1996 Edmonton Coliseum, Edmonton, AB August 9, 1996 Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, SK August 10, 1996 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, AB August 12, 1996 Key Arena, Seattle, WA August 13, 1996 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR August 15, 1996 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 16, 1996 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA August 17, 1996 Thomas & Mack Arena, Las Vegas, NV August 19, 1996 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO August 21, 1996 Maryland Heights Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO August 22, 1996 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma, OK August 24, 1996 Nat G. Kiefer University of New Orleans Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA August 26, 1996 MTSU Murphy Center, Murfreesboro, TN August 27, 1996 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY August 28, 1996 Thompson-Boling Assembly Center And Arena, Knoxville, TN August 30, 1996 Coral Sky Ampitheatre, Palm Beach, FL August 31, 1996 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL September 1, 1996 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV September 3, 1996 Lawrence Joel Arena, Winston-Salem, NC September 6, 1996 CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 7, 1996 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY September 8, 1996 Centrum, Worcester, MA September 10, 1996 Bryce Jordan Centre, College Park, OH (cancelled) September 10, 1996 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV September 12, 1996 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH September 13, 1996 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH September 14, 1996 Tinley Park World Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL October 11, 1996 Pedreira Paulo Leminski, Curitiba, BRA October 12, 1996 Pacaembu Stadium, Sao Paulo, BRA October 18-19, 1996 Estadio de River Plate, Buenos Aires, ARG October 22, 1996 Velodromo Estadio Nacional, Santiago, CHL November 2, 1996 Burswood Dome, Perth, AUS November 5, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS November 7-9, 1996 Melbourne Park, Melbourne, AUS November 11, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS November 13-15 & 17, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS November 18, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS November 21, 1996 Football Park Marrara, Darwin, AUS November 24, 1996 Showgrounds, Cairns, AUS November 27, 1996 Ericsson Stadium, Auckland, NZ November 30, 1996 QEII Park, Christchurch, NZ 1997 1998 March 28th 1998 Brian Johnson und Cliff Williams guest at Charity Night for the Sarasota Opera House (in Florida) where the band played tunes like "Mustang Sally", "Back In Black", "You Shook Me All Night Long" & "I Saw Her Standing There". 1999